The forbidden
by Psychominelic
Summary: Lucy heartfilia es la princesa del reino de Kai, que por cuestiones políticas, es forzada a casarse con el príncipe de Fiore, y terminar con la guerra. Lo que ella no sabe es que el rey aceptó esta ofrenda con otras intenciones que la paz. Sin embargo, el viajo de Lucy se verá interrumpido por cierto ladrón es puede usar el hielo como arma. Podrá Lucy llegar a salvo? Querrá seguir?


CAPÍTULO 1

REINO DE KAI (1738)

Dentro de un inmenso castillo construido a las orillas del mar, se encontraban el Rey Heartfilia, junto con su esposa Layla y su hija, Lucy Heartfilia, quien se encontraba postrada a los pies del trono, atenta a la noticia que su padre le acababa de dar.

-Pero mi Rey… ¿Está seguro de esta decisión? – Le preguntó preocupada su esposa.

-No podemos hacer nada al respecto, si hubiéramos tomado esta decisión mucho antes, no habríamos perdido tantas vidas en la guerra… –Dada su expresión, se podía decir a simple vista que se encontraba pensativo, como si dudara de sus propias palabras. –Lucy –

-¿Si padre?

-Estoy seguro que esto no es lo que esperabas a tus recién cumplidos 18 años, pero dada la situación en la que nos encontramos no podemos arriesgarnos a perder más hombres, ¿Entiendes?

La rubia suspiró, afirmando lo dicho por su padre. –A decir verdad, padre, hubiera esperado cualquier noticia trágica, pero el casarme con el hijo del hombre que está causando tantas desgracias es… –Tuvo que cortar sus palabras pues el enojo que sentía en ese momento era incomparable.

-Lo sé, sin embargo, él fue quien propuso esta alianza a través del matrimonio de nuestros hijos, para que esta manera, por fin llegara la paz a nuestro reino… –Hizo una pausa –Debes entender Lucy, que siendo la hija mayor del Reino de Kai, debemos velar por el bienestar del pueblo, incluso si debemos sacrificarnos por ello –

-Lo sé padre, pero, ¿Me sería posible aunque sea meditarlo?, o por lo menos prepararme para ello, sé que es mi deber, pero sigo pensando en lo injusto que suena, y siendo sincera, para el momento en que deba partir quiero ir sin ningún remordimiento.

-Lucy… –La expresión de su madre mostraba su inconformismo así como su preocupación por ella, no quería dejarla ir tan pronto.

-Está bien Lucy –El Rey interrumpió a su esposa, tomándola de la mano sobre el recarga-brazos del trono. –Aún tenemos 3 días para enviar la respuesta. Tienes este tiempo para terminar lo que debas y prepararte para el viaje… Puedes retirarte. –Y dicho aquello, la rubia se levantó haciendo una reverencia y se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación, donde la esperaban su hermana menor, Michelle, y su peculiar amigo, Plue.

-o-

-¡¿Qué?! –El grito de su hermana se pudo escuchar por todo el castillo. – ¡Es imposible! De verdad que mi padre está loco, ¿Cómo se le ocurre vender a su hija de una manera tan horrible? Casarse con el que ha enviado matar a tantas personas inocentes… Qué locura –Michelle abrazó fuertemente su almohada mientras hacía pucheros y se tiraba en la cama de Lucy.

-Bueno Michelle, es una solución –Trataba de tranquilizar a su hermana, en estos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era un alboroto.

-Pero una muy radical hermana, no entiendo el motivo por el cual de la nada sale el Rey de Fiore y dice que quiere casar a su hijo contigo después de tantos años de guerra. –

-Yo tampoco entiendo por qué Michelle, pero eso el lo que pretendo averiguar estando allá. –Lucy se dirigió hacia la ventana de su habitación y se sentó en el marco mirando hacia el horizonte, seguida de la vista de la castaña.

-Entonces ya decidiste que irás… –Esperó una respuesta pero no llegó. –Dada esa silenciosa respuesta puedo presumir que no te podré detener, ¿Verdad? –La rubia sólo digirió su vista a su hermana, dándole una triste sonrisa.

 **-o-**

REINO DE FIORE (1738)

-Mi señor, aún no entiendo qué pretende con esta alianza. Si tenemos más poder que ellos, ¿Por qué quiere casar a su hijo con la princesa de ese reino tan pobre? –

-Lisanna, recuerda que tú sólo estás aquí para complacer con tu cuerpo a Natsu, no tienes derecho a abrir tu boca en lo absoluto –Le respondió el Rey mirándola de forma despectiva.

-… Sí, mi señor, por favor perdóneme –La peli blanca cerró sus ojos con fuerza, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Ahora retírate, no te necesito más. –Se cruzó de brazos y se giró para ver por la ventana de su despacho.

-Sí, mi señor. –Ya con lágrimas en su rostro, Lisanna comenzó a recoger su ropa y salió lo más rápido que pudo de allí.

-Bien, ahora a lo importante. –Volvió a girarse y se sentó en su escritorio. –Hibiki –

-Si mi señor. –El castaño apareció abriendo las puertas.

-Quiero que me hables más de ese poder que tienen los pueblerinos del reino de Kai. – Algo dudoso el castaño se acercó.

-Mi señor, el poder del que habla en realidad es una habilidad casi extinta, y la tienen solo unas pocas personas, entre ellas la princesa Lucy Heartfilia, a quien usted pidió en matrimonio con el príncipe. Este poder tiene la habilidad de llamar criaturas de otros mundos, por lo que una sola persona puede invocar una infinidad de ellas, pero su padre, el antiguo Rey de Fiore, los descubrió y pensó que podrían llegar a ser una amenaza para el reino, por lo que envió exterminarlas de inmediato, por esta razón se desató la guerra que estamos viviendo ahora. –

-Mi padre era un estúpido, en vez de aprovechar tan útil habilidad, quiso encargarse de ella y destruirla. –Puso sus codos en la mesa para apoyar su cabeza en las manos. –Pero que suerte es la que nos acompaña, ¿No, Hibiki? –El castaño frunció el seño preocupado, tenía cierto miedo de las palabras del Rey. – ¿Ya llegó la respuesta de Kai? –Aquello desconcertó un poco a Hibiki, pero de inmediato contestó.

-Ehh, sí señor, en su respuesta aclara que en los 3 días de espera vendrá la princesa acompañada por la reina. –

-Pero qué buenas noticias –Sonrió de manera perversa. –Puedes retirarte. Cuando te necesite te volveré a llamar. –Al momento Hibiki salió rápidamente de la estancia escuchando la risa del rey.

 **-o-**

 **Nuevoo fic espero les guste, es una temática totalmente diferente a lo que normalmente escribo, así que dejen sus reviews para saber qué opinan ¿De acuerdo?**

 **Mucho love para todos ustedes 3**


End file.
